liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
David Miscavige
David Miscavige succeeded L. Ron Hubbard in 1987 http://www.whyweprotest.net/en/more-about-scientology/ and is the current leader of Scientology with the title, Chairman of the Board Chairman of the Board (COB) of the Religious Technology Center (RTC). Beatings Miscavige has been accused of assaulting and beating members of staff, Mr. Miscavige told me on more than one occasion how he had physically attacked a female who was a fellow "Commodore's Messenger" in 1981. He said he beat her up and threw her off post. http://www.lermanet.com/exit/miscavige.htm, At Gold Base according to former staff members beatings took place secretly during the 1990’s but from 2000 he beat, “these guys” steadily more and it became habitual. During 2003 and 2004 the author assumes beatings happened at least once every day and there may have been several if there were many meetings. Rick Cruzen, Mark Ingber, Gueilleme Leserve, Ray Mitoff, Mike Rinder and Marc Yager were hit repeatedly at meetings. Other former members of Miscavige’s staff confirm that beatings became more frequent in later years. http://www.lermanet.com/exit/miscavige.htm The four assaults I witnessed were against Mike Rinder, Mark Yager, Guillaume Leserve and Ray Mithhoff (four of the highest-ranking officers of the Church of Scientology). In the case of Mike Rinder, he and I were standing shoulder to shoulder when Mike was attacked. Miscavige didn't like a minor edit that Mike had made to a video we were working on. Suddenly Miscavige just went off: he lunged, grabbed Mike's head with both hands and bashed his head into solid cherry-wood paneling three times putting his whole body into the effort. Mike has since departed from the Church. Violent physical abuse is just the tip of a dark iceberg. http://www.xenu-directory.net/scienos/david_miscavige1.html Coerced abortions Laura DeCrescenzo was one victim of this policy. Miscavige’s arbitrary policy that makes conceiving a child a crime warranting offload from the Sea Org is contrary to Hubbard policy. It has also spawned a policy that has required countless women to obtain abortions. http://www.whoisdavidmiscavige.com/tag/coerced-abortions/ Janet Honn-Alex leader of Planned Parenthood in Riverside, California provides evidence of very many coerced abortions from women in the Scientology headquarters at Goldbase firmly controlled by Miscavige. "I just felt that it was strange that they would all make the same decision. Independent of their individual circumstances, they had all made the decision to have an abortion, no matter how old they were or how many children they already had. We found that almost unbelievable. And when we started asking more questions, in order to find out their individual motives, because we were suspicious, they stopped coming to us altogether, for any services." http://www.scientology-cult.com/ Claire Headley in a law suit claims that very many women from Goldbase were pressured into having abputions and told to keep quiet about coming from there. She makes other serious claims about abuse in that base, http://www.whoisdavidmiscavige.com/claire-headleys-lawsuit/ see Gold Base. External link:- Evidence of coerced abortions. At Liberapedia we are Pro-choice but forced abortions are nothing to do with choosing. Further accusations Further accusations involve human trafficking http://www.xenutv.com/blog/?p=3956 among other serious wrongs. References and external links *Who is David Miscavige? *Death in slow motion: Part 2 of 3 in a special report on the Church of Scientology Here there is terrible stuff about Lisa McPherson and how she died, there is also quite a bit about the violent, dictator that David Miscavige is. Would you just love a boss like Miscavige in charge of any place where you work or study? I bet you wouldn’t! '' Videos ''These videos show something about what an **** hole David Miscavige is, well we think he is anyway. They are just a small part of what YouTube has about him. *Scientology Exposed - The Violence of Leader David Miscavige A former high ranking Scientologist claims he was seriously beaten by Miscavige. *David Miscavige Discusses Anonymous! This video shows Scientology training doesn't stop Miscavige getting worked up, in front of television cameras. And Misvcavige admits that there are more folk in Anonymous than in Scientology. That's so much for c**p saying they are the fastest growing religion. *Miscavige at a birthday party David Miscavige at a birthday party for Tom Cruise Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Scientology Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner